


Moondust

by softheathen



Series: based on songs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, Drowning, F/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen
Summary: Okay, I've never written anything for Riverdale so first of all this isn't very true to character. It's just based off the song Moondust by Jaymes Young. This made me sad to write but I love it.





	Moondust

_I'm building this house, on the moon_  
_Like a lost, astronaut_

Their love was something that could never be described by simple words. It was loud, but at the same time, it remained quiet. It was wholesome, but at the same time, it wasn’t enough. Complications filled the voids of their lives, but never did it lead to the end of something beautiful. It grew and grew like the roots of the oak tree they planted together in the backyard of the house they built by hand. Years of building each other led into building their own beautiful dream.

_Lookin' at you, like a star_  
_From a place, the world forgot_

He stood in the backyard, his hand pulling weeds from the garden as if they had done something horrible to him. Anger wrote on his face through the creases, the defined shades of red. She looked on from the den, the window seat the only place he knew nobody would go looking for him in. It was his peaceful spot. She brushed her hair behind her ear, feeling trapped for a moment before shrugging it off, not allowing the sadness to fill through her veins once again.

_And there's nothing, that I can do_  
_Except bury my love for you_

His fingers wrapped around her wrists, pulling her closer by force. She shuddered, forcing a smile to spread across her face. Her heart filling with the same warm butterflies, but not representing the same emotion. Instead of the glimmering happiness that spread through her veins like sunshine on the morning dew, she felt fear. Fear that made her feel like she was going to collapse, melt into nothing at his very feet. But she held on, remembering the roots of the oak tree in the backyard. She could keep growing, keep thriving. If she kept trying.

_The brightness of the sun will give me just enough_  
_To bury my love, in the Moondust_

The sun was shining through the terrace as she sat in the grass, his hand wrapped gently around her own as they looked at the sky. The bright blue acting as a distraction to the two troubled minds who wanted nothing more than to work. Work together, build together, become stronger, last longer. But the two knew that their time was coming to an end, and no matter what they did, they’d never be able to escape it. Trapped in the madness, trapped in the silence. Never setting themselves free.

 _I long to hear your voice, but still, I make the choice_  
_To bury my love, in the moondust_  
  
She fell into silence, her words falling into the darkness as she left the comfort of her own bedroom. Curling up on the floor in the guest bedroom, her dog laying down at her side. She felt afraid to sleep, afraid to speak. Nothing could be done to fix this, nothing could be done. The tree had grown, the tree was beginning to die. A disease spreading through the roots like wildfire. Branches falling off one by one as she crumbled farther and farther into the ground. She watched the leaves fall, no sight of orange, yellow, red and green. Just black. Darkness sadness. She felt his footsteps follow down the hallway, and she took a deep breath as the door swung open. The creak almost chilling her down to the bone. She looked up, meeting his eyes with her own. “Please.” He didn’t respond, didn’t even blink. “Please, your words hurt the most, but they’re the only ones I want to hear.”  
She watched him walk back down the hallway and close the bedroom door behind him. Without a word. Silence.

_Nothing can breathe, in the space_  
_Colder than, the darkest sea_

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her toes hanging over the edge. Pushing pieces of gravel to the water below. The waves so deafening, that she couldn’t make out the sound. She sighed, shaking as she slipped off her cardigan, allowing the fabric to fall to the muddy ground without so much as a second look. She pulled the ponytail from her blonde hair, allowing it to fall to her shoulders, she threw the elastic forward, allowing it to float into the crashing waves below her. She longed to be them, she longed to be that loud. That forceful. But at the end of the day, she was nothing. She was silent, and that was all she deserved to be. With a final thought, she stepped forward. Falling into nothingness as effortlessly as breathing. She held her breath as she hit the water, and smiled.

 _I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze_  
_But the first thing, that I will do_  
_Is bury my love for you_  
  
He found her, pulling her by her shoulders to the black sand shore. Panic spread through his lungs like he was suffocating. His body ached from the impact of the water, diving in after her. She disappeared into the water and he thought he had lost her, frantically searching as his eyes burned with the salt water. He panicked, his black hair stuck to his head like glue as he laid her on her black, tilting her head to the side and watching with wide eyes as a trickle of water fell from her lips. He traced his fingers down her face before leaning in, centering her head before he let a strong puff of air enter in through her mouth. He repeated, getting more and more frantic each time. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as she jolted upwards, coughing and choking up streams of water. He wrapped his arms around her as she struggled, in an attempt to bring her a feeling of safety. She slipped her arms around her waist as her breaths became less choked, and he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The warm butterflies, the warm butterflies of love, of happiness.

_The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough_  
_To bury my love, in the Moondust_  
_I long to hear your voice, but still, I make the choice_  
_To bury my love, in the moondust_

He carried her on his back through the forest, towards the car he had left running on the side of the road. Her breathing in his ears was like music, bringing him the visual of sunshine through the clouds. He let her down as they reached the side of the car, opening the passenger door for her. “J-.” She started, cutting off with a loud and stuttered cough. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered, reaching her hands up and cupping his face, lethargic and slow her movements were. “Don’t apologize. I could be fixing things, but I never did. I let you drown. I watched you drown and I didn’t save you.” Tears welled in her eyes as she slipped inside the vehicle, her wet clothes fusing her with the leather seat. He got in on the opposite side, fighting off tears of his own, as he pulled away from the forest, driving as fast as he could towards the hospital. 

_I'm a castaway, and men reap what they sow_  
_And I say what I know, to be true_  
_Yeah I'm living far away, on the face of the moon_  
_I've buried my love to give the world to you_

Her matted blonde hair was spread across the plain, uncomfortable pillow. The protected pillowcase was so jagged that it felt like it was stabbing her across the back of her head. She was too tired to care, the ache in her bones was back but it was for another reason. Her body was scattered with bruises, along with painful tiny cuts from the gravel in the water. “Betty?” His voice was clear as day, as bright as the stars, and although the light would hurt, she opened her eyes. He had a to-go cup in his hands, and a small bag was resting at the end of the bed. “I got you a shake, and some onion rings, if you want them?” She reached her hand out, for his hand, but laughed when he placed the cup into her hands. She smiled faintly, reaching to the table and placing the shake on the table at her side. Jughead looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed together as she reached out again, this time for him. He stepped forward as she shifted on the bed, leaving enough room for him to settle down beside her. He quickly placed the small bag on the table, pulling back the rough blanket a little bit before laying down beside her, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. She winced as he accidentally brushed the wires of her IV. “I love you.” She looked up, half expecting his eyes to be trained on something else, but when she met the oceans concealed within his eyes, she froze. She watched as a smile spread across his face. “I promise, I’ll save you from now on.” She blinked, watching as the light came back to his eyes. “I love you too.”

  
_The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough_  
_To bury my love, in the Moondust_  
_I long to hear your voice, but still, I make the choice_  
_To bury my love, in the moondust_


End file.
